Bubbleburst
Bubbleburst is a blue Earth Pony mare with periwinkle eyes and a light blue mane with a grey-blue streak. She is 17 and her birthday is April 4th. Her Cutie Mark is 3 Bubbles, two on top and one below. Family and Friends 5 Best Friends Hope A Pegasus from Cloudsdale who foalsits around Ponyville. Map Point An Earth Pony who likes adventure and traveling Petal A Unicorn, often the victim of Bubbleburst's pranks. Likes to garden flowers. Creamy A Unicorn who makes lotions and creams. Once turned down an offer to work at the Ponyville Day Spa. Sweet Tooth A pink Pegasus who runs her own sweet shop. Dreams of romance. Family Sea Breeze Bubbleburst's mom, a former oceanographer Ocean Spray A former oceanographer. Soapsuds Bubbleburst's slightly older sister, who is a bit of a ditz. Was a Pegasus until she was five months old when her wings had to be removed due to infection. Other Splash A young stallion who competed against Granny Smith and Apple Bloom with his brothers. Helps out with the pool alongside Bubbleburst. She has a crush on Splash. Life in Ponyville Bubbleburst has a key to the pool given to her by the manager because she often gets up early in the morning to swim. Later, she acts as a volunteer lifeguard. Bubbleburst believes in merponies and believes she is close to proving they exist. She can stay underwater for up to twelve minutes. Bubbleburst was able to perfect a technique allowing her to do this. Nopony else in Equestria knows it yet, and Bubbleburst enjoys her "secret" knowledge. Bubbleburst enjoys tricking Petal into believing the old house up the street is haunted, but it's all in good fun. In addition to Petal, Bubbleburst likes to startle her other friends, particularly on Sweet Tooth in the middle of a baking spree. Like all Earth Ponies, Bubbleburst is able to use her mane and tail to hold and manipulate objects. Personality Bubbleburst is very generous, spending most of her time as a volunteer lifeguard at the Ponyville Pool. She is dutiful in her job, but when not on station, Bubbleburst turns into a pranking machine. Bubbleburst usually teases Petal about her belief in ghosts. Bubbleburst has little patience for ponies who disregard another pony's rights and beliefs. Equestria Girls Appearance Bubbleburst wears a water-friendly blue t-shirt and a pink-purple skirt. Bubbleburst's skirt sports her Cutie Mark of three bubbles. Her lavender boots can be compared to Rarity's: instead of a gem at the top, there is a bubble. Bubbleburst also wears two bracelets on her right arm: both are periwinkle, same as her eyes. Athlete Being a swimmer, Bubbleburst joined the Athlete group. She became friends with Tennis Match and Cloudy Kicks. Gallery bubbleburst_3d_by_berrypunchrules-d778yw3.png|3D Bubbleburst bubbleburst_reference_sheet_by_berrypunchrules-d7cuz40.png|Official Bubbleburst reference sheet Bubbleburst by berrypunchrules-d7gojph.png|Bubbleburst Official Art Original concept art by berrypunchrules-d7b9mco.jpg|Official Art bubbleburst___another_oc_by_berrypunchrules-d5t2ad0.png|Smug Bubbleburst wet_mane_six_by_berrypunchrules-d6435jr.png|Wet Bubbleburst bubbleburst__rainbowfied_by_berrypunchrules-d7dwzz3.jpg|Rainbowfied Bubbleburst my_6__rainbow_rocks__by_berrypunchrules-d78g3c5.jpg|Bubbleburst on Guitar hey__i_m_bubbleburst__what_s_up__by_berrypunchrules-d7rd2mp.png|Equestria Girls Bubbleburst- Full Colors human_colors_bubbleburst_by_berrypunchrules-d7rd51o.png|Human Colors bubbleburst___equestria_girls_style_by_kaori_warbird-d7vop0q.gif|Neon Rainbow Rocks Bubbleburst (Request) This is totally fun by berrypunchrules-d7y0gno.png|Feelin' the Vibe! i_wanna_be_a_fashionista__by_berrypunchrules-d81uj3e.png|I could totally be a better Fashionista than you! i_be_mikey_and_you_be_leo__by_berrypunchrules-d8cv92q.png|Being Leo (TMNT reference) Too much pizza imma take a nap by berrypunchrules-d8f3gls.png|Being Mikey (TMNT reference) Mbti.png|ENTP Wat.png|"I just can't even-" OCBand.png|Guitar EquzlisedBubbly.png|Bubbleburst Equalized BruhNO.png|This isn't fun. -_- Category:Earth Pony Category:Pony Category:Female